gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hero
Monster Hero is a 3D action platformer developed and published by Multisoft Entertainment Studios in collaboration with WayForward Technologies. The player controls one of three human-turned-monster protagonists: the armadillo monster Chester, the fox monster Darwin, or the frog monster Genzo. The player attempts to defeat Dr. Citrine, who plans to turn everyone in Lunar County into weaponized monsters. It is only available for PlayStation consoles. Gameplay The gameplay bears a strong resemblance to most 3D action platform games. Players control one of the three monsters (Chester, Darwin, and Genzo) as they traverse each level, fighting enemies and obstacles before facing a boss at the end. Several levels place the monsters in unique situations which require the use of puzzle solving, vehicle riding, and heavy action to reach the level's end. Players have a health meter, which can be replenished by collecting green herbs, and a regenerative energy meter used to perform each character's unique special moves. Players can earn extra lives by collecting blue flowers found throughout the level, or by rescuing creatures trapped in cages. Players can also obtain various types of shields, some of which often bonus attributes such as invulnerability to fire or the ability to breathe underwater, and invincibility power-ups. The game has three playable characters; Chester, Darwin, and Genzo. Melee attacks that can be used on enemies, and each character has a unique array of moves which allow them to traverse the environment in different ways. Chester can lift large boulders and climb walls, allowing him to bounce off walls and reach high areas. Darwin is able to perform fire magic and can jump farther than the others. By picking up small flames, Darwin can bring out his magic stick, which can float and ride up vertical walls. Genzo can throw water shurikens and perform different types of jutsu, as well as double jump. Story A majority of the game takes place in Lunar County. A scientist named Dr. Citrine was creating monsters out of unlucky humans. She uses these monsters to conquer Lunar County and capture most of the humans so she can build a monstrous army. Chester, Darwin, and Genzo are one of those humans, but they still fought against the monsters before being drugged and transforming into monsters like them. Now they must stop Dr. Citrine from turning their home into a battlefield for monsters, as well as find a way to turn back into humans... Characters The Heroes Chester Waldillo: One of the three humans who transformed into monsters. He was transformed into an monster after protecting his girlfriend Serena from Dr. Citrine's monster. Now he plans on rescuing Serena before the doctor mutates her into one of her creations. Chester resembles an armadillo with beige scales and a shell of the same color, as well as a large tail. He even has white fur on his chest and on his face. Chester has large arms that have the strength to carry boulders and claws that can help him climb walls. Darwin Flarefox: One of the monsters who were originally human. He was the teacher of a private academy, which was invaded by the monsters he tried to fight. Darwin resembles a fennec fox with bright yellow fur and red fur on the back of his head and arms. He even has white fur around his muzzle, acting almost like a beard. He is garbed in a dark red robe that covered his lower half. Darwin carries a magic stick which he uses for magic and transportation. Genzo Ninfrog: One of the humans who transformed into monsters. Prior to his transformation, he was the descendant of a powerful ninja clan. He fought the monsters that invaded his home, but became a frog monster as a result. Genzo resembles a blue frog with dark blue webs between his fingers and toes. On his face, two scars can be seen, possibly a remnant of the training he partook. He dons dark blue ninja attire, suitable for blending in with the dark night. Genzo can throw shurikens formed from water. The Villains Dr. Alicia Citrine: A doctor responsible for creating monsters and sending them to Lunar County. After witnessing the human-turned-monsters attacking her army, she decided to create stronger monsters to go after them. She plans on transforming everyone in Lunar County into monsters to serve only her. Dr. Citrine is considered to be the smartest scientist in the world. Whenever things do not go her way, she enters a state of fury. Dr. Christopher Tallic: Dr. Citrine's assistant. He claims to be responsible for letting Dr. Citrine's monsters be destroyed. Because of this, he tends to stay more focused on the doctor's monsters, monitoring them so they do not betray her behind his back. Dr. Tallic is more composed and optimistic compared to Dr. Citrine. He is also more determined in the doctor's experiments and will give upgrades to them from time to time. MATRONIX: Dr. Citrine's robotic assistant. Along with Dr. Tallic, she supervises the monsters made by Citrine after she failed to check on the three escaped monsters. MATRONIX is responsible for the creation of weapons for some of the monsters. She even handles the security of the lab to make sure no monster betrays the doctors when she is not monitoring them. Drill Rabbit: A rabbit monster who loves to dig holes. Drill was originally a miner before he was caught by Dr. Citrine. This was Dr. Citrine's first and only individual project before Dr. Tallic stepped in and helped her with the others. Drill resembles a gray rabbit with brown fur on his ears and paws and a rotund torso. He wears a sash-like belt around his waist. He also has ears which act as an extra pair of arms. His ears will protrude from one of his holes, so be fast enough to attack them. Bancho Panda: A panda monster who is stated to be very powerful. He was a human delinquent who almost fought the monsters, but was still caught by Dr. Citrine. This was the first monster Dr. Citrine and Dr. Tallic worked together on making. Bancho resembles a giant panda with muscular arms and legs. His lower body, chest, arms, and back are covered in equally thick but dark grey fur that, in combination with the rest of the dark-furred pattern, gives the impression that he is wearing a longcoat and trousers. If he attacks too often, he will tire out and eventually fall due to clumsiness. That will give the player the advantage. Supreme Swordfish: A swordfish monster that acts like a knight. He was a noble prince from a faraway county who was captured by Dr. Tallic. He is, by far, the quickest of Dr. Citrine's creations. Supreme resembles swordfish with a sharper snout, resembling almost like a rapier. He also wears regal clothing and a pink cape around his neck. Supreme attacks with his snout, and will not stop until it gets stuck. Find a thick surface to prevent his constant attacking. Grove Goat: A goat monster with self-healing abilities. He is said to be the medic of Dr. Citrine's monsters. He was originally a herbalist from Lunar County who was somehow offered a deal by Dr. Citrine, with transforming into a monster being the result. Grove resembles a billy goat with white fur and green fur around his neck and on his back. He wears only a green robe and carries green rings that will activate his abilities. Grove gets these abilities from nature, so be aware that he does not walk towards the grass. Spring Stoat: A female stoat monster who loves flowers. She was originally a human florist before she was drugged by Dr. Tallic. She is, by far, the kindest of Dr. Citrine's monsters and does not like to fight. She is a white stoat who wears a beautiful dress and a crown of flowers. While she does not fight, the flowers around her take the form of monsters and fight for her. It is plausible to fight the flowers until she is left defenseless. Sylvia the Star: A cute fox monster with strange abilities. She was often abandoned by Dr. Citrine because of said abilities, but released her because she was left with no other option. Sylvia is a white fennec fox with pink fur on the tip of her ears and paws. She wears a blue dress and boots, as well as gloves of the same color. She even possesses white tendrils on her back. Sylvia uses these tendrils to attack, and she has no known weakness. It was revealed that Sylvia was Serena's friend, a pop star whose latest concert was ruined by Dr. Citrine's monsters. Toxic Dragon: A sea dragon monster with a cool personality. Toxic was a guitarist of a recently separated band and he had an encounter with Dr. Citrine's monsters. This appears to be Dr. Citrine's least favorite project because of his behavior (she blames MATRONIX for that). Toxic is supposed to be a brown sea dragon with spikes on his fins and tail. He can poison other beings using said spikes. The best tactic is to not attack his front, but his vulnerable backside. That is where you attack him. Fossil Tyrant: A dinosaur monster that took more effort in creating than the other monsters. He appears to be even stronger than Bancho. He was an archaeologist who was not only kidnapped and drugged by Dr Tallic, but also tested on by the Fossil Armor he dons later. Fossil resembles a tyrannosaurus with blood-red scales and rusty yellow spines. He is garbed in bone-like armor on his face, claws, waist, and legs. Breaking most of his armor will expose his body, which is his weakness. Reflecta Basilisk: A basilisk monster that can clone about anyone. This is Dr. Citrine's most favored creation. In fact, she liked him more that she made copies of him to act as her defeated monsters. Reflecta resembles a yellow basilisk wearing a jester's attire (sans the pants) and carrying a wand. There are about eight clones of Reflecta acting as the previously listed monsters and the monsters must defeat them all to reach Dr. Citrine's base. It is later revealed that he was formed after a deceased child. Lance Heelhawk: A hawk monster who is the most strongest of Dr. Citrine's monsters. He was a strong wrestler who visited Dr. Citrine in hopes of becoming even stronger. Lance is a hawk with red feathers and green feathers on his face, acting like a mask. He wears dark green trunks and a red cape, giving him the appearance of a heel wrestler. The monsters will have to rely on physical attacks to stop Lance, as he fights with wrestling moves. NPCs Serena Moon: A human girl who is Chester's girlfriend. After he transformed into a monster, she was taken into Dr. Citrine's fortress, where she threatened to transform her into a monster if she refused to comply. Serena has dark brown hair and wears a white top and black jeans. Voice Cast * Chester: Travis Willingham * Darwin: Jeff Bennett * Genzo: Steve Blum * Serena: Cristina Vee * Dr. Citrine: Grey DeLisle * Dr. Tallic: Yuri Lowenthal * MATRONIX: Michelle Ruff * Drill: Tom Kenny * Bancho: Kevin Michael Richardson * Supreme: Kirk Thornton * Grove: Steve Cannon * Spring: Stephanie Sheh * Sylvia: Monica Rial * Toxic: Eric Stuart * Fossil: Patrick Seitz * Reflecta: Todd Haberkorn * Lance: Kyle Hebert Category:Multisoft Category:3D Games Category:Action Adventure Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games